Of Kings and Queens
"Its gonna a be quick, in and out mission.." Mythic 1 said in an unsure voice. "What exactly is the mission commander?" added Mythic 3. "Oni intel wont tell us, maybe we shouldn't know..." "Whatever it is I have a bad feeling about it." Mythic 5 announced. "What about you 4?" Mythic 2 asked. "I just follow orders, you know that Mar." Mythic 4 replied. Mythic team was a Spartan 3 program..... one of the suicide based spartan teams. "Mythic 1 do you copy?" a voice said from Sams (Mythic 1) intel wristpad. "I copy commander." "Is your team ready to head out?" "Yes commander." "Well then get it done Mythic..." Keyes (the Voice) said. "You heard him lets move out Mythic team!" "Jack you got that perfect shot you talked about?" Sam said. "That Elite General will have bullet in his head on your mark commander." Mythic 3 (Jack) replied. "Alright on my mark team..." "1" "2" "3"...... Sam paused for at least 5 seconds. "Mark!" In unison Jack took the shot and the rest of Mythic team breached a Covenant command base. An intense firefight presumed. Mythic team on one side of the base and the covies on the other. "Were pinned down Jack a little cover fire would be nice!" Sam exclaimed. "Jack do you copy!" "Jack!" "Shit Jacks either down or hes got a good reason to not answer!" "What now commander?" Mar said. "Drake I need you to draw some attention away from our position!" "Got it sir!" Drake (Mythic 4) immedietly rolled to the nearest cover to theirs and switched on his active camo. unseen and unnoticed he got behind enemy lines and cautiously took the Elites out one by one. The remaining Elites, in confusion lost focus on the rest of Mythic team and searched for Drake. "Now!" Sam announced as Mythic team jumped the cover and eliminated the rest of the covies with ease. "Job well done team!" Sam said. "I think were forgetting something commander." Mar Said. Mythic team rushed to Jacks position only to find his knife covered with purplish blue blood. "Well however this went down, at least we know Jack knows his way around an Elite..." Ethan (Mythic 5) said. "lets follow those tracks." Mar announced. "Get down!" Sam said to the team as he spotted a huge gathering of Elites. "What are they doing?" Ethan said. The Elites were in a circle..... around Jacks dead body. "Holy shit!" Mar said. "Stay calm team..." Sam said. "Now what do w-" Mar almost finished saying when an Elite came out of the brush and grabbed her. All of Mythic team lit up the Elite until its death. Then a squadron of at least 30 Elites came out of the woods. They were caught in another firefight. "Ah!!!" Ethan cried as he fell to his death from plasma fire. "5!" Mar shouted. Suddenly an Elite stabbed Sam through the heart with an energy sword. "Commander!" Drake exclaimed. Multiple Elites pinned Drake and Mar to the ground. "Cease!" Said what seemed to be the commanding officer of the Elites. "We let these to live..... For study." Said the Elite. Drake and Mar woke in a Covenant prison cell. "What the hell?" Mar said as she woke. "Drake get up!" Mar exclaimed. Drake mumbled something in his sleep. "Margaret-3735, your missions partner." Said the computer voice. "Do you comply Drake -3725?" Said the voice. "Yes I comply." Drake said in an irrated voice. "What's wrong Drake?" Said the voice. "Nothing Julia..." Drake replied to the AI. "I'm going to sleep Julia." Drake said. Drake woke from his flashback to a sharp pain. "What the.... Where are we? And why did you hit me?" Drake said. "We'll were in some type of cell... And I hit you to wake you up." Mar said. "Thanks I guess..." Drake replied. "Get them out!" Said an Elite guard. Drake and Mar were taken to a room with a strange orb the Elites were gathering around. "I've got a bad felling..." Mar said. "Put them in!" Said the commander. "What what!? You can't just-" Mar started to say. "We can and we will human!" Said the commander. Drake and Mar were placed into the orb..... "Time to wake up Drake!" Exclaimed Julia in a motherly voice. "Wh- what the hell Julia?!" Drake responded. "You have to wake up, augmentation is tomorrow, you have to attend the pre-augmentation breifing." Said Julia.